Would you Rather Have a Corvette or a Baby? FFC 4
by twiniitowers
Summary: Suggested by heartlessromantic667. Requirements: A POV piece if Kitty really was pregnant and not starting menopause.Please read and review. Thanks.


_**Would you Rather Have a Corvette or a Baby?**_

**Fan Fic Challenge #4**

**Suggested by heartlessromantic667 (Angie)**

**Requirements:**

**#1. A point of view piece: What if Kitty was really pregnant and not the menopause **

**cop-out the show did. **

_**The group reactions + 1 family member**_.

**_Donna: If it something that your Mother wants to do at this stage in her life, then I wish her all of the _**

**_best._**

**_Kelso: Her body will never bounce back from that kid at her old age._**

_**Fez: I can't wait to see how big your Mom's boobs and feet get. Very satisfying. Can I borrow some **_

_**measuring tape?**_

_**Jackie: When is Steven going to propose so we can get married and I can have his baby?**_

_**Laurie: I want to be number one. This sucks.**_

_**Kitty's Pregnant **_

_**Kitty**_

What have we done? Okay, I know what we did, but Red didn't have any "things", because he's too

embarrassed to call them condoms. Red was looking forward to a house with no kids, the Corvette of his

dreams, and to be able to retire in peace and quiet. Now we have to go through the ordeal of doctor's visits,

midnight feedings, and older kids who probably have no interest in a house with a little baby in it. Steven and

Eric will be moving away soon, they have their girlfriends, jobs, and hobbies in the basement that shall remain

nameless. They don't want to be made to babysit or help out. They're men. I'll have to take another break from

nursing to stay at home with the baby. Why am I approaching this like Red? Is it because I feel guilty? Is it

because that I feel I'm being unfair to my husband? It takes two to tango. I need to throw up. Red's going to

resent this baby. Half of the time I don't think he even loves Eric, while he lets Laurie get away with all of her

bullshit, but he's fond of Steven. We'll love the baby. Maybe, the little one will bring our family unit closer.

_**Eric**_

I don't know how I really feel. Aren't they a little too old to have another kid? I don't mind helping out, better

me to help out with a new brother or sister, then to have Dad start yelling because he felt gypped out of his

second childhood and has to sell the Corvette. I'd like to have a sister, since I already have a brother in Hyde

and I don't particularly love the sister I have. It could be fun. I just don't want this kid to be made fun of our

taunted by Red. (He will if it's a boy). I suppose my college money will go towards the baby expenses. I can't

really complain. I'm surprised that Donna didn't tell my Mother about the choices women have today. I'd ask

her, but I don't want to sleep alone. I don't want to share my banky-boo, but I will go to Pricemart and buy that

awesome sounding _Star Wars_ layette set. It could be a good thing. Hopefully my Mother won't forget about my

existence in the process.

_**Hyde**_

Mrs. Forman deserves her happiness and although I can understand exactly why Red isn't exactly doing

cartwheels over the news, he loves her more than he does the stupid (in comparison to an actual child)

Corvette. I've known him since I was 7 years old, he'll do the right thing, he'll come around. Now if I thought

wedding fever was bad, Jackie is going to get a severe case of the baby-itis. We didn't even finish high school

yet. No way. I can't wait to be a big brother to let a baby know that they're loved from the start.

_**Red**_

Damn it. Of course, I'll sell the Corvette. Despite what some people in this house may think, I'm not made of

stone. I love my wife and we'll have this damn kid, but after all is said and done this kid better be good in

sports, not a smart mouth, obsessed with space movies, smokes pot, screws around, and actually listens to

what their parents have to say. I hope it's a girl. They never give you any trouble. Well, until puberty starts,

then you need to lock them in their rooms until they hit 30. And the two male kids that live here better realize

that they will be helping out or I will put my 2 feet in 2 different asses. I think Kitty and myself will do pretty

well, we have 18 years of experience raising kids under our belts and the best part is when they fall asleep on

your stomach and they smell like heaven. We're going to do just fine.

_**8 Months Later Point Place Chronicle**_

**Births (Section C)**

**Forman – Girl – Jessica Mary Forman**

**Born date: December 23, 1977 at 1:45 a.m.**

**8 pounds, 3 oz.**

**16 inches long**

**Author's Note: Thanks to Marla's Lost for figuring out the due date of the baby. **

**(Please read her awesome story of this challenge)**

**Sometimes the show was hit & miss with the continuity. And I didn't realize Baby **

**Forman would have been a holiday baby. **


End file.
